Demon from hell
by charmedrocks33
Summary: Piper and Leo’s daughter is taken by one of the highest demons around and they might not get her back in time or will they? (Complete story)


~ Demon from Hell ~  
  
Characters and Dis: Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Melinda, Leo, Andy, Cole, Diablo and Baal (ok, Diablo and Baal are from the game Diablo 2) I don't own any of the characters!  
  
Teaser: Piper and Leo's daughter is taken by one of the highest demons around and they might not get her back in time or will they?  
  
Part 1: the begging  
  
(A 7 year-old girl who has blonde hair and brown eyes come in the room)  
  
Melinda: Mom I'm home!  
  
Piper: ok, I'm in the living room.  
  
(Melinda walks in the living room and sits next to her mom)  
  
Piper: have a good day in school?  
  
Melinda: yeah, I have a little bit of homework to do so I'm going to go work on it.  
  
Piper: ok, dinner will be ready in an hour.  
  
(Melinda nods her head and walks up stairs to work on homework. Piper goes in the kitchen and starts to cook dinner when Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: hey sweetheart. (Leo pulls her into a hug and kisses her)  
  
Piper: hey, how was your day?  
  
Leo: not bad, but I have to work 2morrow also.  
  
Piper: oh, so are u staying for dinner tonight?  
  
Leo: yep, where is Melinda?  
  
Piper: she is up stairs working on homework.  
  
Leo: ok, well I'm going to get cleaned up.  
  
Piper: ok, I'll call u when it's ready to eat.  
  
(Leo nods and walks up stairs to clean up and on his way back he knocks on Melinda's door)  
  
Leo: can I come in?  
  
Melinda: sure  
  
(Leo walks in and sees his daughter sitting on her bed working)  
  
Leo: how is the homework coming along?  
  
Melinda: ok.  
  
Leo: ok dinner is almost ready.  
  
Melinda: ok.  
  
(Leo leaves and Melinda keeps working)  
  
Piper: hey Melinda come on down it's dinner time!  
  
Melinda: ok mom I'll be right down  
  
(She goes downstairs and into the kitchen to eat dinner when the doorbell rings)  
  
Piper: I'm coming, hold on!  
  
(When she opens the door Phoebe is there)  
  
Piper: hi Phoebe what bring u here?  
  
Phoebe: take one guess.  
  
Piper: demon?  
  
Phoebe: yeah and the demon already attacked me.  
  
(They walk to the kitchen and see Leo and Melinda finishing dinner)  
  
Melinda: hey Aunt Phoebe! What ya doing here?  
  
Phoebe: we got demons out looking for us once again.  
  
Leo: I'm going to go check with the elders.  
  
(Leo orbs out in the blue lights)  
  
Piper: Phoebe when did the demon attack?  
  
Phoebe: I was getting out of the car and I got to the porch when the demon came out of nowhere and we fought for a little then he left and now I'm here.  
  
Piper: do u remember what he looks like?  
  
Phoebe: Piper it was dark! I couldn't see anything!  
  
Piper: Phoebe can u go and get the book and bring it down here.  
  
Phoebe: yea no problem.  
  
(Phoebe runs up stairs to get the book and comes back down)  
  
Phoebe: here u go Pipe.  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: the demon is one of the highest demons under Baal who is the new source.  
  
Phoebe: did "they" tell or show what he looks like?  
  
Leo: no, they said u (pointing to Phoebe) should know.  
  
Phoebe: well I don't know because I couldn't see a thing in the dark.  
  
Leo: this isn't good because the demon could come back any moment.  
  
Piper: this sucks big time.  
  
(Melinda who has been standing by the door frame now goes and sits next to Phoebe)  
  
Melinda: what are u guys going to do?  
  
Phoebe: we don't know but don't worry bout it.  
  
(Phoebe puts her arm around Melinda and get a premonition of a the demon killing Melinda.)  
  
Piper: Phoebe what did u see?  
  
Phoebe: a demon killing Melinda and not in a nice way of doing it!  
  
Melinda: dad what is going to happen to me if they get me?  
  
Leo: I don't know but you don't worry bout it we will think of something to keep u safe.  
  
Melinda: if it's ok I'm going to my room to lay down?  
  
Piper: yea, I'll be up in a little bit to check on u and call us if u need us.  
  
(Melinda walks up stairs to lay down and her parents and Aunt talk)  
  
Leo: maybe she should stay down here because something could happen and we weren't know anything.  
  
Piper: she will be ok, so don't u worry bout anything.  
  
Leo: ok, whatever u say Piper.  
  
Piper: Phoebe why don't u go home and see if Cole is home from work.  
  
Phoebe: ok, but I'm coming back 2morrow with Prue.  
  
Piper: ok Pheebs.  
  
(Phoebe leaves and Piper and Leo also go to bed but first they check on Melinda)  
  
Piper: u think she will be ok if we leave her?  
  
Leo: Piper she will be fine don't worry.  
  
Piper: it's my job to worry.  
  
Leo: come on lets go to bed. We are both tired.  
  
(Piper nods her head and they walk to bed and sleep)  
  
**NEXT DAY**  
  
(Melinda wakes up and goes downstairs where her parents are eating breakfast)  
  
Piper: hey, how did u sleep?  
  
Melinda: not bad, what are we doing today?  
  
Leo: well I got to work so I'll be back later.  
  
(Leo kisses Piper goodbye and says bye to Melinda and orbs out)  
  
Piper: so what do u want to do today?  
  
Melinda: I don't know, can we watch a movie?  
  
Piper: yea, which one?  
  
Melinda: um…. Lion King 2? (I know it's dumb but I'm 14 and I still think it's cool and it's a cool movie for a 7 year-old!)  
  
Piper: ok lets go watch it.  
  
(They sit down and watch the movie. Half way through Melinda fall asleep in her mother lap and Piper strokes her daughters hair and thinks)  
  
(Phoebe and Prue come and sit next Piper)  
  
Prue: how is she doing?  
  
Piper: she is ok, she just fell asleep watching a movie.  
  
Phoebe: what were u thinking a bout?  
  
Piper: nothing important but how to keep Melinda save from the demon.  
  
Prue: I'm sure she will be fine.  
  
Piper: you always say someone will be fine and then their not!  
  
Phoebe: Piper don't worry she is safe right here with us and if something happens she has the power of 3 here to stop it.  
  
Piper: maybe ur right, there is nothing to worry bout.  
  
(Melinda wakes up and see everyone here)  
  
Melinda: hi, what are u guys doing here?  
  
Prue: we came to see u!  
  
Melinda: oh, can I go get a drink?  
  
Piper: sure, do u need any help?  
  
Melinda: yeah.  
  
Phoebe: I'll help u out. Come on Melinda.  
  
(Phoebe and Melinda leave to get the drink and when they do a demon blinks in)  
  
Diablo: hello Charmed ones! (Diablo is a character from Diablo 2)  
  
(Phoebe and Melinda run back into the room)  
  
Piper: Melinda stay with Phoebe!  
  
Melinda: ok mommy!  
  
Prue: what the hell do u want!  
  
Diablo: what do I want? I want u all dead! If I kill u I will be right under the new source!  
  
Prue: we don't die very quickly just to let u know! Piper freeze him!?!  
  
(Piper freezes him but he only freezes for 5 seconds)  
  
Piper: freezing doesn't work Prue!  
  
Diablo: nothing can stop me! Once I kill u three I would rule the underworld!  
  
Melinda: NO!?! My Mommy and Aunts will vanish ur sorry butt forever!  
  
Diablo: smart little witch. You will die for what u just said!  
  
Piper: Phoebe get Melinda out of here! NOW!  
  
(Phoebe takes Melinda hand and is bout to run away when Diablo blinks right in front of her and Melinda)  
  
Diablo: leaving so soon? The party has just begun and it's going to get even better!  
  
(He pushes phoebe away from Melinda, then grabs Melinda arm and blinks out of the house)  
  
Piper: NO!  
  
Prue: what the hell just happened?  
  
(Prue helps Phoebe up and they both go to Piper who is frozen right in place)  
  
Phoebe: Piper are u ok?  
  
Piper: LEO!?!  
  
**Part 2**  
  
Piper: Leo!?!  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: what is it Piper…wait why are u crying?  
  
Prue: the demon it um….it took Melinda.  
  
Leo: what…how did this happen?  
  
(Leo goes to Piper and helps her off the ground and brings her to the couch.)  
  
Piper: Leo can u try to find her?  
  
Leo: I might be able to orb were she is but it might not work.  
  
Piper: please try.  
  
(Leo orbs out)  
  
Phoebe: don't worry he will find her and try to bring her back and if he can he will show us were she is.  
  
Piper: I hope ur right Pheebs.  
  
(Piper walks up stairs to Melinda's room to think)  
  
Phoebe: should we go up with her?  
  
Prue: no, she needs to be alone.  
  
(Up stairs in Mel's room)  
  
Piper: damn it! Why did he take Melinda? I don't understand it, he could have taken me, Phoebe, or Prue! But no he has to take Melinda!  
  
(Leo orbs in)  
  
Leo: I found her but I couldn't get to her.  
  
Piper: what do u mean u couldn't get to her?  
  
Leo: the demons had her chained up and they were sitting right there playing cards.  
  
Piper: ok, lets go tell Prue and Phoebe.  
  
(They go downstairs to see Phoebe and Prue sitting on the couch talking.)  
  
Prue: did u find her or find anything?  
  
Leo: yeah they have her chained up and they are sitting right there playing cards.  
  
Phoebe: what kind of card game?  
  
Piper: Phoebe is no time for jokes!  
  
Phoebe: srry trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Prue: anyway now what do we do?  
  
Piper: we go there and get her back. First we need spell and potion.  
  
Prue and Phoebe: right!  
  
Piper: was Diablo there?  
  
Leo: yeah him and 2 others were…  
  
Phoebe: playing card right?  
  
Prue, Piper, and Leo: Phoebe!!  
  
Leo: I was not going to say that. I was going to say they were sitting here watching her.  
  
Piper: Phoebe come up with a spell and Prue and Leo come with me to help me make 2 or more potions.  
  
Phoebe: I'll come up with a spell in no time.  
  
(Piper and Prue and Leo go to the kitchen to work on the potions as they leave a rock with a piece of paper on it come through the window almost hitting Leo)  
  
Piper: what the hell is that?  
  
Phoebe: that is a note saying we only have 1 hour before they kill her!  
  
Piper: ok, then we better get working and fast!  
  
(They each go and work on the things that need to be done)  
  
Prue: Piper what are we putting in this anyway?  
  
Piper: um…. anything.  
  
Prue: how do we know it will work?  
  
Piper: we don't until we try this out on the demon.  
  
(The potions pops)  
  
Piper: I think we got it!  
  
(Phoebe comes in with the spell in her hand)  
  
Phoebe I got the spell all done… here it is:  
  
Diablo is here  
  
He has done enough pain  
  
Kill him now and  
  
Take him away (ok I know it's dumb but it's the only thing I could think of!)  
  
Prue: nice spell Pheebs!  
  
Piper: so we have everything right and we have..(Looks at her watch) 15 mins left!  
  
Phoebe: ok, Leo orb us to the place!  
  
Leo: ok hold on!  
  
(Leo orbs them to the building and when they look they see the demons and Diablo playing cards and Melinda chained up to the wall)  
  
Piper: ok, now what do we do?  
  
Piper: we wait for a bit b/c we are 10 mins early.  
  
Phoebe and Prue: wait! Wait for what!  
  
Piper: we have to have a plan before we just go in there! Unless you want to jump in there and throw the potion and miss the demons and then they will kill her and us! Do u want to wait now?  
  
Phoebe: waiting sounds great, what bout u Prue?  
  
Prue: Prefect plan!  
  
Piper: ok this is what we do… (Piper tell then the plan and after she is done telling the plan they wait and see what happens. They see Diablo gets up and walks over to Melinda)  
  
Diablo; well it looks like they aren't coming to save u after all.  
  
Melinda: they will be here! Don't worry and when they do they will kill all of u!  
  
(Diablo slaps Melinda across the face)  
  
Diablo: talk to me like that again and u will die!  
  
(Diablo looks around and doesn't see the Charmed ones coming to help her out.)  
  
Diablo: looks like they aren't here and it's time for u to die!  
  
(Diablo takes out a knife and starts to walk to Melinda when Piper yells)  
  
Piper: hey leave her alone!  
  
Diablo: kill them!  
  
(The 2 demons get up to get them when Piper freezes them)  
  
Piper: throw the potions on them!  
  
(Prue and Phoebe throw and it vanishes the demons only leaving Diablo standing there)  
  
Diablo: well u came with potions I see…well just to let u know it won't stop me!  
  
Phoebe: no, but this will!  
  
(The 3 sisters join hands and start to chant the spell:  
  
Diablo is here  
  
He has done enough pain  
  
Kill him now and  
  
Don't let him stay!  
  
Diablo is here  
  
He has done enough pain  
  
Kill him now and  
  
Don't let him stay!  
  
Diablo is here  
  
He has done enough pain  
  
Kill him now and  
  
Don't let him stay!  
  
After they said the spell 3 times he began to be vanished to Hell)  
  
Diablo: Baal will kill u one day! He will win! (He said this as he was being vanished to Hell)  
  
Leo: guys I can't get Mel down!  
  
(They rush to Leo and Mel and try to get her down)  
  
Melinda: mommy get the chains off plz they hurt my arms!  
  
Piper: we're trying Mel. Don't worry.  
  
(Leo finally gets the chains off of Mel and then she runs to Piper)  
  
Piper: did they hurt u Mel?  
  
Melinda: he just hit me and yelled at me.  
  
Piper: ok, let's go home.  
  
(Prue, Phoebe go home to their houses and Piper, Leo, and Melinda all go home to their house)  
  
(When Piper and Leo get home Piper is holding Mel and takes her up stairs and Leo goes to their room to get ready for bed)  
  
Mel: mommy um…. can u stay here 2night with me?  
  
Piper: u got it sweetie.  
  
(Piper stays with Mel till she is sleeping then she goes to her room and gets changed and gets into bed with Leo)  
  
Leo: how is she doing?  
  
Piper: she is fine but she is still a little freaked out about what happened.  
  
Leo: she is very special to have you and me to help her through this.  
  
Piper: she is one lucky kid then.  
  
Leo: lets get some sleep we all had a long day.  
  
~ NEXT DAY ~  
  
(Piper and Leo are in the backyard working when Melinda comes out dressed in a yellow shirt and blue shorts)  
  
Melinda: mommy can we go to the park and play?  
  
Piper: yep, we can go after me and daddy are done gardening.  
  
Melinda: how long will it take?  
  
Piper: only 10 mins b/c we have done a lot.  
  
(Melinda runs over to the swings in the backyard and plays)  
  
Leo: hey, Mel u ready to go to the park?  
  
Mel: yeah!  
  
Piper: ok well lets go and have fun.  
  
**The story ends with Piper and Leo taking Melinda to the park and having a great time. They are getting on with their lives and not many demons or warlocks come that were as mean and strong as Diablo and for that they are very happy. I'm srry I didn't put Cole or Andy in the story I didn't know where to put them. Hoped u like my fan fiction and I hope u e-mail and tell me what u think! ** 


End file.
